


Coming Out

by analogical9954



Series: Our Prince Series [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical9954/pseuds/analogical9954
Summary: Virgil decides to come out to his parents and asks Logan to join him.  How will they take it?





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all your support! This one is much more about Virgil and less about Logan and his dads, though they play a part. I just really wanted to flesh out Virgil's character in this universe! As always, comments and kudos give me life ♥

“I’ve decided. I’m going to tell them tonight,” Virgil says as he pours packet after packet of sugar into the cup.

Logan, distracted by the unhealthiness of Virgil’s choices, looks at him confused. “Tell who what?”

“My parents about…y’know about me and us,” Virgil shrugs, dropping in his 7th sugar empty sugar packet on the table. He puts the lid on the coffee and looks up at Logan. “Were you listening to me at all?”

“I was, but you have poured and unhealthy amount of sugar into your already su—”

“L, focus,” Virgil sighs taking a sip and leaning forward in his chair, “Seriously? My drink? Coming out…is like a really big deal and you're counting sugar packets.”

Logan nods, gently fixing his tie. Coming out had been one of the easiest things for him to do. His dads were beyond understanding and supportive, his papa even deciding to throw an impromptu coming out party. Only them, Virgil and Logan were there but Logan had secretly loved every second. His dad made a cake, his papa breaking out the karaoke machine and singing every song he swore was a gay anthem. Logan and Virgil had mostly just enjoyed the whole experience, not really participating until his papa played ‘Beautiful’ by Christina Aguilera which inspired his dad to force him and Virgil to dance. Normally, music didn’t have much effect on Logan but that song would always be the song he had his first dance and more importantly first kiss to.

“I apologize.” Logan places one hand on Virgil’s. “I will go with you to tell them as you did for me. Perhaps, they will be as elated as my dads were.”

Virgil laces his fingers in between Logan’s, a calmness slowly trickling into his body. “I don’t think anybody is as excitable as your dads,” he mumbles, “I mean my parents are just as small minded as everyone else in this town. What if they hate me?”

“I do not think they will hate you. How can they hate you over something you cannot control?” Logan asks squeezing Virgil’s hand.

Virgil shrugs. “Yeah…that’s true. They probably won’t care. I mean we both know they love you more than me.”

“Then this will be simple,” Logan reasons, “Would you like to discuss different outcomes?”

Virgil shakes his head. He has such a feeling of dread about all this, but he supposes everyone who ever comes out has this feeling and Logan’s probably right. Talking about it isn’t going to change anything. Though he wants to stall. The longer he stays here with Logan, he’s safe. He’s happy, he’s at peace with who he is and he still has his family. Virgil’s free hand begins tapping the table top, his eyes fixated on his cup. It’s apparent he needs to talk to his parents, no matter how bad or good this may go.

“Perhaps, we should talk to your parents first and then have our alone time?”

Virgil looks up from his cup. He knows he can’t hide here forever; it just seems easier. “Yeah…let’s get this over with.”

~~~~~~~

Virgil feels like his heart is going to pound right out of his chest. His palms are so sweaty, he’s honestly surprised Logan hasn’t let go of his hand. They’re standing at his front door, his parents both home, his mom undoubtedly updating her social medias for her small following, his dad drinking and watching TV. “We should come back. They’re probably busy and I…”

Logan leans over and kisses Virgil gently on the cheek. “You told me not to allow you to ‘chicken out’ and I promised you I would not. Therefore, we must continue.”

Virgil takes a deep breath, holds it, then releases it. Logan’s right, as usual. He lets go of Logan’s hand. “You gotta promise not leave. I-I…I don’t want to do this alone.”

“I promise.”

Virgil nods and opens the front door. He walks Logan through the foyer, then to the left side of the house where his parents sit exactly as he thought they’d be. His mother on her phone, his father drinking and flipping channels. They’re very clean cut, very 1950’s America, his father wearing a cardigan and khakis, his mother in a pretty floral dress. He clears his throat, his dad glancing at him briefly.

“Uh, I have something I need to tell you both,” Virgil says his voice quaking.

Mrs. Powers looks up from her phone, Mr. Powers muting the loud TV. Logan looks at his boyfriend and sees the slight tremble in his body. He wants to offer him some sort of comfort but he can’t, at least not right now.

“Ok, shoot,” Mr. Powers says placing his scotch on the small side table.

“Yeah…ok…uh, well, I’m…” The words die in Virgil’s throat. He can’t tell them, he just can’t. What if they’re giant homophobes? He looks at Logan. He should’ve never brought him into this. Logan nods once, giving him a small but reassuring smile. He takes another breath. It’s like a band aid. He’s just got to rip it off. After all, they can’t be that close minded. They were kind to the Sanders. “I’m gay.”

The silence that follows is deafening. Both Virgil’s parents stand, Logan noticing how bulky and tall of a man Virgil’s dad is. Virgil is shorter and skinnier than Logan, obviously taking after his small statured mother, though he gets many of his facial features from his father.

“That’s not true,” Mr. Powers says fixing his sweater, shaking his head defiantly, “You’re just confused.”

Virgil’s whole world crashes around him. He knew his parents wouldn’t be as accepting as Logan’s but he’d hoped for something a little more than this. He looks at his mother who has her hands in front her mouth, disappointment in her eyes.

“I'm not,” Virgil defends softly, “I-I’m in a relationship. He is kind and loving...”

“No, oh, no not my perfect baby,” Mrs. Powers practically weeps, “A-are you dating him?” She motions to Logan, Virgil nodding once. “Oh…oh Virgey…I should’ve never let you be friends with him.” She turns to her husband, tears now streaming down her face, “The moms warned me. They told me that monster would corrupt our baby…and…and he did…”

Mr. Powers pulls her into his chest, hugging her tightly as she begins sobbing. He looks angrily at Logan. “It’s time for you to leave now. You are no longer welcome in this house or near Virgil again.”

“It’s not his fault!” Virgil defends weakly, his eyes dropping, “He didn’t do anything to me…”

“Virgil, this is a family discussion. It’s obvious you’re lost, confused, and it’s our fault for letting you spend so much time with those...deviants,” Mr. Powers says, a calm anger to every word, “The Sanders’ve corrupted you, turned you into a...disgusting sinner.”

Logan’s eyebrows furrow. How could they be so dismissive to their own child? How could they call his dads deviants when they’ve been nothing but nice? He grabs Virgil’s hand, Virgil’s face downwards, his bangs covering most of his eyes. Deep anger builds inside Logan and he knows it’s wrong but… “You are such simpletons,” he hisses, “Virgil is one of the most intelligent, kind people on the planet, though based off your reaction, you had very little to do with that.” Logan takes a step forward, noticing Mr. Powers glaring. He’s not a physical person. The only time he’d ever been hit was when he pushed Tommy off the swings in the second grade. But he’d try his best to protect Virgil. He’d want his Papa to be proud of him and protecting a loved one is exactly what he’d do if he was here. "Being gay does not erase any of those things. You are acting like he told you he was a murderer. It is asinine."

“You need to watch yourself,” Mr. Powers growls releasing Mrs. Powers and stomping over to Logan. “Get out of my house, never speak to Virgil again.”

“I…I cannot do that. Virgil requested my presence and made me promise not leave, so I will not.”

Deep anger blooms in Mr. Powers' face and he lunges forward, grabbing Logan by his tie and slamming him into the nearest wall, instantly tightening it. Logan’s hands fly up to Mr. Powers’, grabbing at them, trying to free himself. “You are corrupting my son’s soul. I won’t allow you to do that anymore!”

“Dad, no! Stop!” Virgil shouts, darting over to them and trying to pull his dad off Logan who’s gasping for air. “You’re gonna kill him!”

Mr. Powers leans closer to Logan, his hands tightening his tie even more as Logan tries to pull him off. “I should rid our town of you once and for all.”

Logan gasps, his eyes screwing shut.

“Roy, stop,” Mrs. Powers orders, her tone less concerned than Virgil’s, “I don’t want you wasting the rest of your life because you killed that…heathen.”

Mr. Powers slams Logan against the wall again, releasing his tie, stepping back to his wife. “Get out.”

Logan coughs, air suddenly available. He quickly yanks his tie off and gasps, Virgil coming to his side.

“You ok?” Virgil asks seeing the angry red marks beginning to show on Logan’s neck.

“Get out,” Mr. Powers repeats, “I don’t ever want to see you again.”

Virgil’s not sure if he’s talking to him or Logan but it doesn’t really matter. He grabs Logan’s hand and pulls him out the same way they came in, though this time at a much faster pace. They walk a couple miles towards town, their hands tight in between each other’s.

Logan walks quietly for a while, before his neck starts hurting. The adrenaline is disappearing from his body, his senses sharpening. He stops walking, holding tightly to Virgil’s hand, eventually stopping him. “Virgil,” he says, his voice cracking. Apparently, Mr. Powers choked him harder than he realized. “I apologize greatly for escalating the situation.”

Virgil turns to look at him, shaking his head. He doesn’t say anything just releases Logan’s hand, to grab his face and kiss him soundly. Logan’s surprised but wraps his arms around him, kissing him back as much as possible. He loves him, a lot. Sure, they’d only been dating a couple months but they’d been some of the best months in Logan’s life.

Virgil pulls his lips back slowly, his eyes running from Logan’s handsome face to his reddened and beginning to bruise neck. “You don’t have to apologize. God, look at your neck,” he mutters tracking his fingers downwards. He doesn’t touch it, assuming it has to hurt. “Your dads are going to be seriously pissed.”

“They are the least of my worries. I am concerned for you as this did not go well…”

Virgil shrugs. “That’s an understatement.” He sighs heavily, dropping his hands to his sides. His parents…they were denying his truth, blaming it on Logan and the Sanders. Did that mean they didn’t want him? He feels Logan hug him tightly, Virgil resting his chin on his shoulder. “L, what if…I-I’m homeless?” he asks hugging Logan tighter.

Logan’s not sure what to say or do. They’re only 15, how could he possibly? “Let us talk to my parents. They will know what to do better than I.”

~~~~~~

“Roman, you have to calm down,” Patton says, holding his husband’s hand tightly. Logan and Virgil had called hours ago, Logan refusing to explain what had happened before Roman came home so they stayed in Logan’s bedroom. Neither boy came out for dinner, Patton only getting as far as the door before he heard Virgil’s soft cries and Logan's whisperings. He tried to help but Logan asked him to leave. Roman came home a couple hours later and went to check on them, instantly seeing the marks around his son’s neck and then proceeding to freak out.

Currently, both Virgil and Logan are sitting on the couch watching as Roman and Patton fight.

“Did you see Logan’s neck?!” he shouts motioning at Logan.

“I did…Ro, please. The boys have been through something and they want to tell us,” Patton pleads, grabbing both of Roman’s hands, “I know, I know how you feel but yelling about it…”

“I don’t know who did it but no one puts their hand on my—”

“Our.”

“Our child!” Roman continues yanking his hand away and standing in between the hallway to their bedrooms and the living room. He looks incredulously at Patton. “Did you take him to the hospital? Did you even get it checked out?!”

“No, I…”

“Why not?! He’s hurt!”

Patton takes a breath glancing over at the two teenagers. There’s no way either one of them want to hear shouting. “Virgil was really upset so Logan asked that I leave them be so I did,” Patton says wanting so desperately to ease all the pain swirling in their little family.

“Virgil’s not our child! I don’t care how upset he was, he doesn’t come before Logan’s well be—”

“Stop it!” Virgil shouts standing up and moving closer to them. Both Patton and Roman look at him, each noticing how he refuses to meet their eyes but that his hands remain fully clenched at his sides. “It was my fault, ok? I wanted to come out to my parents and they were close minded about it and…and blamed it on Logan. I think they kicked me out...or at least are trying to ignore what I am. We tried to leave but before we could, my dad…my dad choked Logan but I stopped it. I know it looks bad but…but…”

“I am ok,” Logan adds standing up, a couple feet behind Virgil.

Patton walks over to Virgil and pulls him into a tight hug. He knows Virgil’s not their son, it would be weird if he was considering the fact that he’s dating Logan, but Patton still loves him. And to have his coming out go so horribly wrong, it just makes Patton’s insides ache. No child should have to worry about their parents' love going away because of who they are. “I’m so sorry, kiddo. That had to be just awful for you.”

Virgil reciprocates the hug, burying his face in Patton's shoulder, crying. What if he never gets to hug his dad again? What if they truly hate him because he's attracted to other men?

Logan watches as his papa lets out a heavy sigh and walks out of the living room. Logan feels terrible. He’s not sure if his parents are disappointed in him for partaking in physical violence or stressed because of his choice to bring Virgil here…it’s just, this is his safe place. His dads have been able to fix just about every problem he’s had, there’s no other place he could’ve brought Virgil. He looks at his Dad who’s still hugging Virgil. Virgil deserves all the comfort his dad could give and his dad had the best hugs ever. They always made Logan feel better.

“Here.”

Logan looks to his other side and sees his papa come up to him with ice in a towel. Ever since his growth spurt, Logan is about the same height as his papa and slightly taller than his dad. Most times, he enjoys it. But right now, he wishes he was smaller so his papa could reassure him. Roman presses the ice on the darkest bruised area, Logan letting out a slight hiss. “Papa, I-I am sorry. I do not mean to cause such discourse and…and I should have known better than to engage in violent behavior.” His papa says nothing and Logan can’t tell what he’s thinking based off the look in his honey brown eyes. “I…I just…he spoke falsehoods about you and dad and Virgil. And you said to protect what you love so I…I did not see another choice. I wanted to make you proud and I see I have only made you ashamed.”

Roman forces Logan to sit down then sits beside him. He leans back on the couch and pulls Logan to rest against him, which Logan does willingly. Roman’s found that Logan can handle and prefers small displays of parental attention especially when he’s stressed out or worried. Patton says it’s because he was touch starved as a child but Roman’s not so sure. After all, Patton lavishes Logan with grand hugs all the time, which Logan tolerates to make Patton happy. But Roman can tell, Logan’s not just tolerating this, he's melting into it. “Allow me to hold the ice,” he orders, his left hand taking the ice from Logan. “I’m not ashamed. Sounds like you acted as a valiant prince would’ve but you’re my child, valiant as you may be, and I’ll always worry.” He pulls the ice away for a moment. “Seeing you hurt like this…” Roman watches as Patton pulls away from Virgil, wiping his eyes gently, accidentally smudging the black eye shadow before looking over at them. “Well, we don’t have to talk about this now.”

“Is that a snuggle session?” Patton asks excitedly, “Anyway two more could join in?”

“Of course my love,” Roman replies scooting closer to Logan.

Patton sits quickly, wrapping his arms around Roman, lightly holding Logan’s one hand resting on Roman’s chest. He kisses the back of Roman’s neck before looking over at Virgil standing uncomfortably in the middle of the room. “Come on and join us!” Patton says, “There’s nothing like a Sanders snuggle.”

“I don’t mean to be ungrateful but I don’t really do snuggling,” Virgil says, “I’ll just go back to Logan’s r…”

Logan doesn’t want to force Virgil to do anything he doesn’t want to but Logan knows this’ll make him feel better. He stands and walks over to him, grabbing his hand and leading him to the couch. Logan makes sure to sit between Virgil and his papa before putting his arm around Virgil, leaning them both against his papa.

Virgil would fight Logan, honest he would, but it does feel nice. He’s not sure where things stand with his own parents, how to fix it or if it can even be fixed. But being with Logan and the Sanders in this weird huddle they've got going on, is a warm glimmer of hope for the future. Today sucked, but tomorrow would be better.


End file.
